A Pool Party
by MisukoYamamoto
Summary: America throws a pool party and wheN Russia is invited he decides not to go until he learns of a cartain asian county that happens to be invited as well.


Even though he hated Alfred with a very very flaming passion and he hated the cold, and _he___really didn't like the severe heat. Ivan really didn't like the cold but the heat of summer was unbearable and when he got an invitation from Alfred for a "Super Awesome Cool Pool party" he really wanted to shoot himself for accepting. He would get his revolver back from Belarus sooner or later and he really hoped it would be later. Much later. As he packed his bags he noticed that on the invite there was a list on the back which had all the nations that were to be invited. Ivan skimmed over the list seeing who was going and who he was going to kill. Then one name grabbed his attention. Yao Wang. China was going! At the site of the name Ivan already was in a good mood. He quickly shoved the last thing in his bag before running down the stairs smiling and wishing the Baltic States goodbye. Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania knew that if Russia was smiling and wishing them a goodbye them that meant if what ever Russia was happy about got ruined then the goodbye would be the last thing they would hear aside from the death chant, Kol kol kol kol kol kol….

After the 4 hour flight from his house he arrived at America's house and was greeted by the dumb blond himself. "Hey Russia! You decided to stop killing the Baltic's and actually come and have fun!" the happy go lucky blond said smugly as he patted the tall Russian's back. Russia just smiled and nodded while the Alfred led him through his house to the back yard where the other nations were kicking back already. Music was playing, there was the smell of Barbecue, and the sound of splashes from the pool and talking filled the air. Ivan looked around, his eyes searching for one person and one person only….Yao. After a quick and throe search he saw that his sweet Yao was over at the edge of the pool sitting. Ivan giddiness returned as he went and changed into his swim suit and very hardly had to leave his scarf in his bag with his other normal clothes before he headed in a B line direction for the pool. Yao was sitting with his back to Ivan which was covered up by a t-shirt and with feet in the water which Yao just kept staring at. "Yao! I was able to make it da! Why aren't you swimming? Don't you like the water da?" Ivan said causing Yao to jump in surprise at the unexpected voice. Yao's attention that had been on the water was now on Ivan and Ivan couldn't help but smile when he saw the molten brown eyes look at him and how the red and pink face match so nicely along with it. "Ivan… aru. I thought you weren't coming! Alfred said that you weren't coming aru." China said causing Russia to think how many ways there were to drown a blond, but also by the tone in Yao's voice made him feel like he was unwelcomed. "Aww. Did you not want me to come here da? That wounds me very much Yao." Ivan pouted and instantly made Yao feel bad for making the Russian feel like he was unwanted… well from him anyway. China had gotten an envelope the day before from Alfred saying that he was going to be throwing a pool party and that China was one of the lucky nations that were invited. Annoyed as he was about the last minute notice invite, Yao really wanted to go. The summer had just arrived at his house and it was horribly hot and because water was scarce because of the lack of rain he couldn't swim to cool off. But going to the party wasn't the problem, or how much the plane ticket would cost, it was who was on the list. China had gone through the list to see if anyone he liked or didn't like was going to be there and among the names one caught his eye. Ivan Bragvinski. Yao instantly turned redder than his flag when he saw Russia's name. Even though he was good at keeping secretes and hiding things there was one thing that Yao couldn't hide. He loved Russia. Ever since Yao learned there was a cute and not murderous side of Russia he learned to love it and then slowly moved onto the ….scarier part of him. Eventually he fell in love with him but his modesty and courage would give out ever time he tried to talk to him and it seemed like fate had now pitted against him. He had called Alfred over a million times asking if Russia was going and for every time he called Alfred gave him the same answer, "No. If he does I will call you the second I know." China wanted to kung fu America's butt for not telling him but knowing him when he found out it was wither to late or he was stuffing his face with hamburgers. Now he was staring into a pair of violet eyes that seemed to stare him down. "Well Yao? Did you not want me to come da?" Ivan said with a sadder face while Yao seemed to be in shock. Seeing the sadden face of Russia made China snap out of it and with all of his will strength patted Russia on the hand and smiled hoping that his words would make him feel better, " No Ivan aru. I am just a little surprised that you did come. I thought you liked the warmth and sun and all that." A little more reassured Ivan smiled and then smiled wider when he saw Yao blush ferociously from his first smile. Then something that had been nagging at Ivan finally surfaced, Yao was the only one that still was somewhat fully dressed. Yeah he had on his swim trunks but he had on a t-shirt that was hiding his skin. Was he worried about getting sunburned? Ivan just finally had to ask, "Yao… why do you have that t-shirt on? And how come you haven't gone swimming yet? Do you not know how to swim?" Yao looked down sadly back at the pool and fidgeted with his ponytail before he quietly mumbled something, "I… I can swim …it just… I... I." There were two reasons why he didn't want to go in the pool. One was because if he went swimming then he would be half naked in front of Ivan and he would possible die of all the blood rushing to his head and there was another reason. On his back, he had a scar. His younger brother Japan had attacked him when they were younger and he left a scar on his back which he was embarrassed to show to anyone even his own boss, and most of all Russia. Ivan pouted that Yao hadn't answered him properly and decided that he would make Yao give him a proper answer and there was one way to do that. Make China speak up. "Aww! Yao -Yao! I can't hear you! Here I'll help you take off you shirt! Then you won't able to mumble into it da!" Ivan said with a big smile as he lifted China shirt up and over his head only to see and hear him give out a protest. Yes Yao was blushing like mad that Ivan had taken off his shirt and he was embarrassed that Ivan had done so but he was even more embarrassed that now his back was visible to everyone even the last person he ever wanted to see. "Ivan! Give back my shirt! This is not funny! I mean it give it back." China desperately shouted as he tried to grab his shirt, his only shield back from Russia who just put way above the shorter mans head and smiled. He was expecting Yao to try to get it back but he was in a panic and Ivan couldn't help but giggle at the fact Yao tried and tried so hard to get it. The other nations weren't even paying attention to the playful teasing and he didn't get why Yao was getting on the defensive side now. " Ivan please! Give my back my shirt! Please!" Yao said with tears forming in his eyes as he tried so hard to get his shirt back and yet he couldn't and finally with one last effort he reached for his shirt only to have it thrown up into a tree that over looked the pool. China just stared at the white t-shirt that had protected him from embarrassment and he finally broke down in tears. He never cried but he was so mortified and so …so embarrassed of the scar on his back he couldn't hold in the tears anymore. The second after he threw the shirt into the tree Ivan heard sobbing and saw China had started to cry heavily and guilt just struck him straight dead in the heart. He was about to comfort and apologize to his friend when he saw something shocking on China's back. From his left shoulder blade to almost his waist was a huge, ugly scar that stood out among the rest of China's milky white skin. China was beyond the point of caring now that his back and his ugly scar were open to eyes and a pair of violet eyes who looked at it with pain and another emotion. "You see? That's why … I had…a shirt on. To…to hide my scar. You've seen it so just say it your disgusted or whatever and get it over with." Yao said crying even harder at the fact that the one person he loved had to see something so horrible about him but as he buried his face into his knees something happened. All of a sudden Yao felt cool skin touch his back and he lifted his face to see that Ivan was hugging him from behind hiding his back. "I'm sorry Yao. I didn't know you were trying to hide that scar on your back. I'm not disgusted at it. I'm just sad that something so beautiful is stained with something so ugly." Ivan whispered while setting his chin on Yao head. Yao was shocked by what he had just heard. Ivan had called him beautiful and wasn't disgusted at all and wiping the last of his tears away he leaned back against Ivan while holding onto his arms, "Thank you aru."

"You're welcome Yao"

It was still noisy from the nations chatting and having a good time that no one noticed what had happened and after about ten minutes Ivan let go of Yao and when he turned around to see what was wrong Yao was kissed lightly on the lips unexpectedly. He was frozen into place as Ivan broke away from the quick kiss and gave him another one on his forehead before he smiled and watched Yao change from a couple of colors. From pale white, to pink, red and then finally back to his normal skin color. "Oh and da. That means will you go out with me so I can be forgiven?" Ivan said as Yao touched his lips still it shock and then quickly looked at Ivan before kissing him again. "Yes aru! I will go out with you and you are forgiven!" China said smiling happily while hugging Russia tightly. "This had been worth the flight and trouble after all!" both nations thought as they both stood up and gave each other one last warm hug. Then the sweet moment was cut short as Ivan picked Yao up and made him emit a squeak before nuzzling his face like a little kid. "Yao! Your all warm you really to cool off!" Ivan said before jumping into the pool with Yao still in his arms and the only place he ever wanted him to stay.


End file.
